Winchesters: A New Generation
by TheLadyMarauder23
Summary: She's been a hunter her whole life.. Her and her brothers have been through hell and back, and they've survived. Demons, vampires, witches. Even Lucifer himself.. But now, she has to face something she never thought possible.. Motherhood...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"I'm pregnant."

Castiel just looked at her like he couldn't comprehend what she'd just told him. He tilted his head at her like he was trying to make sense of all of this. They were all alone in the bunker, Dean and Sam were on a normal hunt a couple states over, eliminating a really big vampire nest. So really there was no better time to let your angel best friend know that he was about to be a father.

"That's not possible Eve. "

She gave him a humourless smile. " I was there that night Cass. Granted it took you forever to get drunk, after all you did tell Sam once upon a time, you drank an entire liquor store , and still you were somewhat inebriated, when we fell in to bed together.." She sat down, and looked longingly at a beer Dean had left on the table. " Really Cas, I know Dean told you to get some, but with his sister? He and Sam might not be to happy about that.."

Castiel groaned, and laid his head down on the table. " You are not helping things Eve. Do you even begin to realize what will happen now?" She looked over at him, and she just looked at the angel she had fallen in love with.. No one but him knew of her feelings. She knew that both of them were in trouble once all the angels found out about this, if they didn't already.

"I'm aware Cass. What I'm carrying is a nephillim.. And you and I both know what usually happens to them, once the angels find out. Dean and Sam, not to mention my mother doesn't know about this yet."

"Don't you think they should be involved in this? They are family. " Eve watched as Cass stood up and moved to sit next to her. " I know okay? I just... I wanted to get your reaction first. This has to do with you as well as me.. This wasn't exactly planned Cass. "

He gave her a smile, that always made her love him even more. "Becoming a parent, is never really planned, but when it happens, it is a gift. Honestly, with me being who I am, I never thought this might happen. Being a angel, I was always a soldier, a weapon of God, and now, now I'm having a child with the woman I love."

"Even though we might have to go to war again with the angels?" Cass stood up and pulled me up, and wrapped his arms around her. "What else is new Eve? This isn't a bad thing.. You are pregnant."

"What did you just say?" Castiel and Eve turned around and froze when they saw Dean, Sam, and Mary Winchester staring at them with wide eyes..

"Son of a bitch. "


	2. Chapter 2

Eve locked eyes with Dean, and she could tell her twin was about to have a heart attack. When she turned her attention to Sam, he looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He mom though... Even though her recent stint of coming back from the dead was a while ago, she was still acclimating to her surroundings. Including how she acted around her children. To be honest, Eve couldn't quite figure out what her mother was thinking at the moment.

"Could you repeat that?" Dean demanded as he grabbed the beer on the table, and took a drink, to stabilize himself, Eve guessed. Cass shared a look with Eve, asking how they should handle this. She shook her head at him slightly, as if to say she'd handle this, but jump in if she needed it.

"I'm pregnant Dean. I think you know what that means. " She sat back down at the table and looked up at him, with an raised eyebrow. "After all, dad did give you the talk about the birds and the bees, a long time ago. " Dean slammed the beer down on the table, and gave her a look that said that he was in no mood for games.

That's when Eve noticed for the first time, all three of them had various cuts and scrapes on them. As well as dried blood on their skin and clothes. "Was that nest of vampires really bad? " "It doesn't matter Eve. What matters is that your pregnant. Who is the father? " Sam asked , and he held Dean back slightly. Eve could tell that Sam wasn't really mad at her, just wanted information on something life changing happening to his older sister.

"I think we know who the father is boys. Isn't that right Castiel? " Mary locked eyes with the blue eyed angel, and she saw no guilt or panic. She had seen the looks her daughter and the angel were giving to each other. She recognized them immediately. Those were the looks she gave to her John. Her beloved husband. She looked at Castiel and all she saw was love for her daughter and future grandchild.

That's all that mattered to Mary. Her children being happy, and she could tell that Eve was finally happy again. "What?" Dean and Sam had gone Deathly pale, and they looked at their sister, like she had committed an immortal sin. They were ignoring Cass, and their mother. "Don't even start you two. Do I need to remind the both of you your pasts?"

"Damn it Eve. This isn't about us. You slept with a god damn angel! " Dean couldn't look at her anymore. He turned around and headed to the kitchen to get another beer. If he was having this conversation, he needed to be drunk first. As he walked away, he could still hear Sam and Eve arguing.

"Sam..

"Don't Eve. Do you even realize what your baby is? How could you be so reckless?" "Says the man who fucked a demon for months because you were high on demon blood. I may not be a saint Sam Winchester, but how dare you stand there and judge me? You are not god, your not a priest, so stop trying to act like it. "

"And you!" Eve was on a roll, and her next target was Dean, who had just walked into the room again. "What happened between me and Cass is not any of your business Dean. Like I told Sam, you also don't have the right to judge me. And yes Sam, I know exactly what my baby is, and I don't need you throwing that in my face. Cass and I will deal with it as we see fit, not you two. "

"You want to weight in on this Cass? This is your fault too. "

He stood up, and gently pushed Eve into a chair. He didn't need her to get all worked up and stressed out. It wasn't good for her or the baby. "In all the years I have known you two, I have sacrificed so much for you. Favours, my reputation, my brothers and sisters. " He looked Dean and Sam in the eye as he continued his speech. They both needed to understand this.

They both tried to argue, but with one look from him, they quickly shut their mouths again. "I've lost my life multiple times, only to be brought back into saving your asses again and again, like its just expected of me. As if I'm only here to do the Winchesters bidding. Then something unexpected happened. "

He looked back at Eve and gave her a look of complete love and tenderness, Sam and Dean made never seen on the angel. It made them a little uncomfortable to be honest. He turned back to them, and continued. " I found love with someone that understands the real me, who sees me for who I am, and not what I can bring to the table. Who appreciates me just for being me.

Eve makes me feel human. I haven't felt like that in a really long time, and now we're having a baby. A baby that also happens to be related to you. Yes, will he or she be a nephillim? Yes.. But like Eve said, she and I will handle it the way we see fit. Now here is what is going to happen. You two are either going to be on board with this, or we are going to have issues. Neither Eve or myself has never let you two down when you needed us, and now we are cashing that in. You understand me? "

Castiel looked back to Eve, and she gave him a milliwatt smile. He held out his hand, and she put her hand in his, him easily pulling her up from the chair. Eve looked at her brothers. "I do want your support in this guys. It would mean the world to me. Just, think about it. " Then Eve and Castiel left the room and headed into the hallway that led to her room.

"We support family guys. " Dean and Sam looked over at their mother, and Mary could tell that Cass's speech really affected them. They both looked out of sorts, and really they got off easy, with how they reacted. "Mom.. " "Don't Dean. Eve is your sister. She's having a baby, weather you like it or not, and it would be great if you and Sam would support her and Cass. This baby is your niece or nephew. "

"Are you just ignoring the face that this baby is also part angel? " Sam looked at his mother with slight fear. "What do you think heaven is going to do once they find out about this mom? Who do you think they will come after? Eve and Cass, that's who.. Then what? How do you plan to solve that little problem? "

"One step at a time sweetheart

First thing is that you two have to apologize to your sister. The way you spoke to her was really wrong. " " Even though what I think she's doing is wrong? " Dean asked as he finished his second beer of the night. "Even if. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Do you really think they will be okay with this?" Eve asked, as she laid her head down on her pillow, while looking over at Castiel, who had taken off his trench coat, and joined her on the bed. "I'll be honestly surprised if they will be Eve. Your brothers are two of the most stubborn people I've ever met, and they are pretty set in their ways. If your wanting them on your side, your in for a long road love."

She sighed and curled into her self. "That's what I was afraid of." Castiel put his arm around Eve, and she wrapped herself into him, like he was her safe place. To her that was true. Her blue eyed angel would always be her safe place. "What would you do if Dean and Sam weren't okay with this Eve?"

Eve looked up at him, and he ran a finger down the side of her face, and she closed her eyes. His touch always made her come alive, and without him in her life, she always felt dead inside. Ever since she lost her husband and son many years ago. Castiel was the one to bring her back to life. Not her brothers like they thought.

She laid a hand on her stomach, and looked down at the little life growing inside her. Cas covered her hand with his, and they both simply looked at the small swell of her belly, where the product of their love laid. "If I have to choose between this baby, and my brothers, I'm choosing this baby Cas." Eve laid her head on his chest, as he enveloped her in a hug. "I've already lost a child. I'm not losing another one."

"Do they even know what happened to Nick and Aaron?"

"No they don't." "Don't Dean and Sam deserve to know about the life you had Eve? They are your family after all." "That maybe true, but that part of my life is hard to talk about. You're the only one who knows all of the details. When I met Nick, when he and I became parents to Aaron, I wasn't a hunter. I wasn't a Winchester. I was just a CIA agent who happened to meet someone that could take away my past, just by being in my life."

"I was just a woman who had love and lost love in a matter of years. Years of lies and secrets, and scars to buried for them to understand. Honestly I don't know who I am anymore. Amelia Morgan or Eve Winchester. Agent or hunter. Sister or Mother. I don't need them to psychoanalyze my identity crisis for me."

"You never did tell me how you became a CIA agent in the first place."

Eve gave Castiel a rueful smile. "As soon as I turned 18 I ran away. My father thought I would be a great hunter someday, just like him. But I didn't want to turn into a female version of John Winchester. I didn't want to live a life of solitude buried in a bottle. Every job he took with Dean and myself, I always landed odd jobs in the towns we were in. For the most part I was a waitress or something, just to earn a little extra money. Which I kept hidden for a rainy day."

She stopped talking, because she knew this would be hard to speak about. "Then that rainy day came didn't it?" It was like Cas had read her mind. She gave him a small smile and continued her story. "Then a rainy day came. Dad was working a job with Dean. I was with Dean when he called Sam, telling him of everything we had done, and that we were coming home soon. As soon as I heard my little brother's voice, something in the back of my mind told me that it was time."

"I told Sam that I loved him, and hung up the phone. Dean gave me one look, and I knew that he knew exactly what I had planned. Dean and I never had secrets from each other. We could always read each other like a book. He knew I like Sam never wanted to be a hunter, but that I did it for him. We always did everything for each other."

"He let you run." It wasn't a question. "He let me run." Eve confirmed. "And I never looked back. Until Dean found me when Dad went missing, and we went to get Sam from Stanford. Here we are."

"How did he find you?" Eve shook her head at him. "I don't know. After all these years, I still haven't gotten the courage to ask that question."


End file.
